


Moment Of Truth (Or Dare)

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Will is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Beverly turned her attention back to Will. “Okay. Will Graham...who do you have a crush on?”Will felt his face flush with warmth. Uh oh.





	

Jack was hosting a party at his house, and Will had practically been forced to go.

Luckily for him, not too many people were there: Jack’s girlfriend Bella, of course. Alana and her girlfriend Margot, who were both pretty cool. Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian, who weren’t too bad. Jack said they were expecting one other person, but he wasn't here yet.

Unluckily for Will, however, Alana and Margot had suggested Truth Or Dare, and it was his turn.

“So, Will...” said Beverly. “Truth, or dare?”

Will could already feel himself start to sweat. “Truth,” he replied. He really didn't want to pick dare. Alana had already been forced by Brian to remain shirtless for the rest of the game. Not that she was shy about her body.

Beverly grinned wickedly at him, and Will knew nothing good was going to come from it. “Who do you-”

Beverly’s question was cut off by a loud _bing_ - _bong_.

“That must be the last guest. I'll get it,” said Jack, rising from the circle on the floor and leaving the room.

Beverly turned her attention back to Will. “Okay. Will Graham...who do you have a crush on?”

Margot gasped and giggled.

Will felt his face flush with warmth. Uh oh.

“Ooooh, he does like someone! Who is it?” squealed Alana.

“Yeah, you have to tell us!” Jimmy said eagerly.

Will glowered at them all. “Fine. You really wanna know? I have a crush on Hannibal Lecter. Happy?”

Everyone's mouths dropped open, their eyes wide.

Will realized they were looking over his head at the open doorway behind him. He turned around and looked.

Jack, eyebrows raised in surprise, was standing there next to...

“Sorry I'm late,” said Hannibal.

He was smiling at Will.

_Oh, that's great! That's really fucking great!_ Will mentally berated himself. He turned even redder, averting his face quickly.

The others had their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh.

The Lithuanian exchange student came and sat down in the circle...right next to Will. He was still smiling.

_Fuck my life,_ groaned Will internally.

Finally Hannibal looked away from Will to smile charmingly at the others. “What did I miss?”

“We’re playing Truth Or Dare,” said Alana. “Care to join us?”

“I'd love to, thank you,” said Hannibal. “This seems like a fun game.” He briefly smirked at Will again.

_Urrrgh. Fuck you! Fuck you, you smug bastard!_ Will thought, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“Okay, Hannibal,” said Margot. “You can go next then. Truth, or dare?”

Hannibal grinned confidently. “Dare.”

Alana gasped and whispered in Margot’s ear. Margot gasped too, and then they both started giggling hysterically.

_Uh oh. I have a very bad feeling about this._

Margot gave Hannibal a Cheshire Cat smile. “Okay, Hannibal. We dare you...to kiss Will!” She and Alana exploded into laughter again, and this time Beverly and Bella joined in too. Even Jack, Brian, and Jimmy were smirking.

“Alana! Margot!” snapped Will. He looked at Hannibal. “You don't have to if you don't want to,” he said quickly.

“Well, a dare’s a dare,” said Hannibal, giving Will one of those smoldering looks through his eyelashes that made Will straight up want to pass out. “I'm game if you are.”

_Damn you. Damn you and your pretty eyes and silky hair and sexy smile!_ Will gulped. “Fine,” he mumbled.

With a naughty grin, Hannibal leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will’s, cupping his jaw.

The others were cheering and catcalling, but Will couldn't even hear them over the sound of his own heart thudding in his chest. He had suddenly forgotten how to breathe because of the gentle pressure of Hannibal’s plump lips on his. Will’s eyes had fluttered shut behind his glasses, and he leaned toward the other boy, kissing him back bashfully. His head tilted to the right of its own accord as Hannibal's tongue teased his mouth, his lips parting ever so slightly. Chuckling quietly, Hannibal drew away, leaving Will with a dizzy, light-headed feeling.

Hannibal slid his hand on top of Will’s as he breathed seductively to him: “And for the record, Will Graham, I have a crush on you too.”


End file.
